


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Keepituglyxx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepituglyxx/pseuds/Keepituglyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nat, stay with me. You're going to be okay. Just- just don't let go," Clint said desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

"Nat, stay with me. You're going to be okay. Just- just don't let go," Clint said desperately. He held Natasha's hand with both of his hands, trying not to cry. Natasha opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Please, Nat. I'm begging you, stay with me. Don't close your eyes," and a single tear fell down his cheek. "Sing something to me," he heard a soft crack in her voice. After a small sigh, Clint started singing. It wasn't singing, really. It were shaky whispers. But he couldn't do anything but whisper right now. _"Wise men say,"_ Natasha smiled a little _"only fools rush in,"_ Clint laid one of his hands on her cheek, still holding her hand with the other one. _"But I can't help falling in love with you."_ Clint kissed her forehead while he whispered the words. _"Shall I stay,"_ Natasha's smile began to fade _"would it be a sin."_ She closed her eyes.

Clint stopped, checking Natasha's pulse. Immediately more tears followed. "No, Nat, don't do this to me. Nat? Natasha, please. Please, Natasha!" He begged. He couldn't lose his best friend, not Natasha. In the back of his mind he knew she was dead and nothing could save her, but he didn't accept the thought of death. "I love you, Natasha. Stay with me, please! Don't you dare die on me, Natasha. Don't do this," Clint began to cry, still holding the hand of his best friend and lover. "Please," he whispered.

_If I can't help falling in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my English sucks, it isn't my native language.


End file.
